


Allison's Acting is on Point (too pointy)

by AxolotALove



Series: TUA Collection [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Isolation, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19627456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotALove/pseuds/AxolotALove
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple movie night, guys!





	Allison's Acting is on Point (too pointy)

It was a hot day, with the sun basically cooking anything it got its selfish rays to touch. Certainly not a good time to grace the world of their presence, at least for the more pale population of the Hargreeve's.

So Vanya, brilliant woman, decided that their collective time would be best spent squished on a couch and watching movies at 2 in the afternoon. It was a good idea in theory, with most in the room unfamiliar with modern cinematography due to (constant cycle of drugs then rehab then ambulance and repeat, shipped up to space because of overly hairy body, being constanly either in jail or breaking out of jail or putting others in jail, experiencing the aftermath apocalypse, or being dead) . . . Various reasons.

With a famous actress as a sibling, they all obviously were too watch one that Allison starred in. Which was 11. And 11 movie cases made their way from the closest store into the living room floor.

Klaus was rather interested in a movie case with a suggestive cover while he snickered with a semi corporeal Ben, while Diego managed to find the most violent one. Luther looked rather overwhelmed, a panicky look on his face as his eyes flickered between titles. 

Vanya and Allison didn't seem to bother with looking through any of them, coming to a unanimous decision. They seemed content to watch the slight choas ensue.

Five was rather impressed with the amount of movies his sister had been the lead role in and noticed the proud glint in her eyes as Allison looked at all the movie cases spread on the floor. He saw her eyes linger on a case with a simple light blue sky background and a yellow butterflyright under the title, "I Would Like To See The Sky".

With little hesitation Five had the movie on its play screen in moments and everyone had successfully corralled themselves in various position spanning the couches. They all managed to be touching in some way, through some impressive feat. And god did no one know how to sit on couches properly? Klaus know his feet are not meant to be pointing at the ceiling, surely?

Putting aside everyone's horrid seating arrangement, popcorn was passed around ( "Wait, when did-" "Ben") and the movie was into motion.

It was a scifi, which completely decieved the movie case cover. Allison played as a sharpshooter like character in a war somewhere off of Earth. She was very bubbly and bright, and had a squadron of people who were very affectionate and caring towards her. They treated her as a little sister.

Then everything started taking a turn that made Five's vision go darker around the edges.

She was kicking ass on the battlefield, but a distress signal ordered her to find the nearest escape pod. Her side was losing and they were just going to explode the whole planet, stop wasting efforts on resources not worth it.

She made it to the pod and spent weeks in space, getting more signals and voice recordings of her teammates. And those same voice recordings telling her of all the horrific ways everyone she loves has died, while she slowly loses sanity from the overbearing blank space around her at all times. 

At this point Five can barely breathe, smelling blood and tasting ash but he can't look away.

She crashes into a planet in her sleep, but Five sudden can't pay attention anymore because he feels his body being hurled through time and broken up and reassembled where he doesn't belong, and static fills his fingertips and head as he looks at a world that crumbled-

And he gasps, the movie is paused, and concerned gazes fill his vision as he struggles for air and blinks the static away.

He calms, and hands he didn't notice on him get weaker and safer. He looks up with a tired smile at Allison and sees the understanding in her eyes and the apology on her lips because she should have realized this might have been her best performance but god he went through the apocalypse and you put this on?

Five just barely saw the yellow butterfly passing the screen before the movie is off.


End file.
